The Legend of ParaWorld (Miniseries)
The Legend of ParaWorld is a 2011 British/American Science Fantasy Drama motion capture Television Series by Fox and Impossible Pictures based on the 2006 PC game and produced by Steven Spielberg. Plot During the 19th century a secret society called the SEAS (The Society of Exact Alternative Sciences) led by the cold but brilliant Jarvis Babbit discovered an alternate world known as ParaWorld, a world where Dinosaurs and Ice Age Mammals never became extinct and coexist with a hot of different tribes. Using the Warp Gates Jarvis and some of his scientists entered the world and discovered that electricity doesn't exist here and they visitors to this world stop aging completely. Seeing that the parallel world is different from Earth the SEAS decide to set up base there, but 146 years later in 1994 three young scientists American Geologist Anthony Cole, Swedish Biologist Stina Holmlund, Hungarian Physics genius Béla Andràs Benedek discover that the alternate world exists and meet with Jarvis about. He sends them into ParaWorld along with his most trusted assistant Ada. But once they're there the three young scientists realize that Jarvis send them there to get rid of them. Ada helps them escape and they then try to rally the warring tribes of ParaWorld together in oredr to take down Jarvis and find their way back home. Cast and Characters * Ashley Zukerman as Anthony Cole: A geologist from Los Angeles who whilst working for Harvard University discovered rock samples from 3 different geological ages that were woven together whilst doing some stratographic work in the badlands of Montana. Once in ParaWorld he becomes attracted to Jarvis's assistant Ada. * Hayden Pannettiere as Stina Holmlund: A biologist from Stockholm who found some reptilian scales whilst hiking in the woods near the institute where she worked. She had some DNA tests done on them which revealed that they were from a Triceratops but was stunned to learn that they were about 70 years old. In ParaWorld she adopts a wounded Eusmilus. * Frankie Mutz as Béla András Benedek: A physicist from Hungarian who whilst doing his latest research into astro-mechanics who discover the immense irregularities between the gravitational field meaning that there is a second world out there. * Allison Miller as Ada Loven: A young woman from the late 19th century and was Jarvis's favorite assistant who helps the heroes through Paraworld and its dangers, she later betrays Jarvis to help save them. * Alan Rickman as Jarvis Babbit: A brilliant but cold mathematician from the 1800's, he is also the founder of the SEAS (The Society for the Exact Alternative Sciences) and was the discoverer of ParaWorld and when he found out that him and his men stop aging in this world he decided to stay and set up permanent rule which he and the SEAS enforced, however years later three young scientists have found out of its existence and now seeks to destroy them. Prehistoric Creatures Featured * African elephant * Allosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Arctic wolves * Apatosaurus * Archaeopteryx * Barioth * Bengal tiger * Brachiosaurus * * Carnotaurus * Corythosaurus * * Dall sheep * Dilophosaurus * Dire Wolf * Deinosuchus * Dimetrodon * Eusmilus * Fin * Great Jagras * Gastonia * Gigantopithecus * Hypsidoris * Iguanodon * Kentrosaurus * Kangaroo * Lambeosaurus * Muttaburrasaurus * Mountain goat * Mammoth * Ouranosaurus * Oviraptor * Porcupine * Parasaurolophus * Polar bear * Pteranodon * Quetzalcoatlus * Seismosaurus * * Suchomimus * Short-Faced Bear * Stegosaurus * Triceratops * Tarbosaurus * Tsintaosaurus * Tyrannosaurus rex * Velociraptor * Warthog * Walrus * Yangchuanosaurus * Yak * Zebra * Locations Category:TV Series Category:TV-G